1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grid computing and more particularly relates to backing up data across multiple clients on a grid computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grid computing is a relatively new technology in the computing industry. Many current grid computing systems are designed to allow multiple interconnected computers to work together on large grid applications, such as computational problems, that would be impossible to do on a single machine. In order to feasibly manage such overwhelming amounts of computational processing, the computational problem may be divided into several smaller, more manageable jobs. This type of shared processing of grid application(s) is possible in part because of the enforced or incidental idle processor time of many personal and business computers.
One aspect of grid computing that has not been sufficiently implemented is in the area of data backup applications. Conventional data backup facilities are implemented using large, standalone data backup devices. In fact, entire industries are devoted to creating data centers that are dedicated to storing information, backing up information, and making that information available. To increase the availability of this stored information, data centers often employ redundancy and error detection and correction codes or features. Such data centers are conventionally designed and operated using large banks of data storage devices dedicated solely to storing data. Unfortunately, these and other conventional data storage techniques and devices are typically very expensive, even cost-prohibitive, and in this way limit the widespread use of such technologies.
Another issue that is related to grid computing is the pervasiveness of large capacity storage devices on individual and networked computers. Many businesses and households, at least in the United States, currently have one or several computers that may be connected to the internet frequently, if not constantly, throughout the day. Many of these personal and business computers under-utilize their storage, possibly using between 2% and 20% of their overall capacity. With the size of storage devices available on these computers, this means, for example, that between 32 and 98 Gigabytes of storage space is not used or under-utilized on storage devices of between 40 and 100 Gigabytes. Even on lower capacity devices, several Gigabytes of storage may be left unused. In all, millions (probably billions) of dollars worth of storage may go unused every day.
A further issue related to the background of the present invention is the need for substantial storage capacity for data backup operations. Although the storage capacities for low cost removable media, such as compact and floppy disks, has grown significantly over time, the necessary storage space for a complete or partial backup many times exceeds that available on a single removable media device. Likewise, the time, effort, and financial costs involved in storing backup data on several removable media devices is typically prohibitive. This need for high capacity storage for backing up data, combined with the capabilities of grid computing and the substantial amount of existing unused and under-utilized storage space, suggest that a need exists to implement grid-based data backup.
Consequently, a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that facilitate favorable backup and restore functionality on a grid computing system. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would overcome the current dependence on dedicated data centers, as well as make use of the available, unused storage capacity and grid computing techniques.